


Magnus 101

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: There is a pause on the other end of the line, and then a tired sigh. “I forgot my key again.”





	Magnus 101

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Key
> 
> p.s. please tell me some of you understand what inspired this fic *eye emoji*

“Three,” Alec mutters, “two, one...”

His phone rings right on time, and a smile spreads across his face even as he rolls his eyes. His roommate is the most forgetful person he’s ever met; it’s one of the many things that he’s so frustratingly fond of. 

“Hello?” he answers lowly, feigning ignorance even though he can hear the sound of Magnus’ guilty pacing right outside of their door. 

“Alexander,” he says, his voice coming out a lot more confident than Alec knows he really is. “I have a funny story for you.” 

“Oh really?” Alec asks, holding back a laugh as he quietly steps toward the door. He places his hand on the knob and waits to hear Magnus’ latest excuse for why he forgot his key before he lets him inside. 

There is a pause on the other end of the line, and then a tired sigh. “I forgot my key again.”

The melancholy tone of his voice makes Alec’s heart drop, and he hangs up the phone, ignoring Magnus’ muffled, “Alexand-” in favor of opening the door. 

Magnus looks up at him, surprise coloring his features, then rushes forward, enveloping him in a hug. Alec’s entire body warms with the contact, and he sinks into the embrace, pressing his cheek against the side of Magnus’ head. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, squeezing his friend a little tighter so that he doesn’t let go just yet.

Magnus groans, his chest vibrating against Alec’s own. “My father called me last night while we were watching that movie and left a voicemail, and I ended up staying up half the night debating whether or not I should listen to it. I was so exhausted this morning that I almost left with my shirt on inside out. It’s a button up shirt, Alexander. That shouldn’t even be possible to mess up.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec murmurs, finally stepping back to hold Magnus at arm’s length. Magnus releases a long breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment, then offers him a grateful smile. 

“Why are you home?” he asks, stepping away so he can remove his coat. “Aren’t you supposed to still be at work right now?”

“The restaurant was super slow today so they let me go early,” he answers, biting at his lip as Magnus flits around the apartment, setting his belongings down and taking a sip from his half empty water bottle that he left on the coffee table the night before. 

Magnus hums, turning to him with a beaming grin. “We should watch another movie, then! Get a head start so we don’t end up staying up too late.” 

“Yeah,” Alec agrees, laughing breathily and scratching at the back of his head. 

Magnus narrows his eyes, scrutinizing Alec, then steps forward. “You’re acting strange.”

“Wow, thanks.” Alec tries to smile and play it off, but of course Magnus sees right through it. 

“Spill it, Lightwood.” 

With a sigh, Alec reaches into his pocket and wraps his fingers around the object, making sure it is hidden in his grip before he pulls it out. 

“I got you something. Well,  _made_  you something is more accurate.” 

Magnus raises his eyebrows, his eyes dropping to Alec’s hand, and with a deep breath, Alec unfolds his fingers. A thin gold chain rests in his palm, and at the end of it is Magnus’ key. 

“I kind of borrowed your nail polish,” Alec says sheepishly as Magnus steps forward, his mouth falling open as he picks up the key. Its original bronze paint is no longer visible, replaced with a black base and golden swirls. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Magnus laughs out, shaking his head. His eyes shine with appreciation as he looks back up at Alec. “This is amazing, Alexander.”

"It was nothing,” Alec insists even as pride swells in his chest. “I figured you’d be less likely to forget it if you could wear it along with the rest of your jewelry.” 

“I’ll treat it with the utmost care,” Magnus promises, then holds out the necklace. “Will you help me out?”

He places it in Alec’s hand before he can answer, and Alec’s skin tingles as Magnus turns around, his eyes roaming over his broad shoulders. He moves forward, unhooking the latch on the necklace before he loops the chain around Magnus’ neck and fastens it once more. The air around them is tense now, full of an intimacy that wasn’t present just a moment ago, and he hesitates, his hands lingering on the chain as he collects himself. 

“There,” he says eventually, his voice low as his throat tightens with want. Magnus turns back around, and just like that there’s barely any space between them. 

“Perfect,” Magnus says, his lips tilting up in soft smile as he settles his hands on Alec’s chest. “Thank you.”

Alec opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, so in a rare moment of bravery, he decides to take action instead. Between one blink and the next their lips slide together, and Alec clutches Magnus’ waist for dear life as he leans forward, pressing into the kiss that he’s wanted for so long. Magnus’ hands snake up his neck and into his hair, and they both lose all sense of time, not that either of them care.  

“Who knew the key to your heart was actually the key to our apartment,” Alec jokes after they pull back a while later, startling a laugh out of Magnus.

“Alexander,” he scolds, shaking his head, “that door has been wide open since the second I laid eyes on you. I just had no idea whether or not you wanted to step inside.”

“Consider me moved in, then,” Alec laughs, and Magnus smiles, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Sold.” 


End file.
